


Random Christmas poetry/prophacy

by firestarter3d



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Really just a random christmas poem that sounds like a prophacy.





	Random Christmas poetry/prophacy

Chaos spreads And chaos reigns  
Full of gingerbread and candy canes  
The snow shall fall and children rise  
To find presents right before their eyes  
Thus shall happen next july"


End file.
